Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki
Welcome! This is the official website for Minecraft Creepypastas, as noted by Creepypasta Wiki itself! To get started reading, hover over 'Popular pages' in the navigation bar above. Click on any of the three categories. The wiki is under heavy revamping, and there are now 6 admins in control. Pages will be heavily moderated now, and there will be deleted works. If you would like to make a trollpasta, please post it on the respective wiki. Post Dramapastas here, but please categorize them correctly. Rules are just below. Do not think you are above the rules. Most importantly, do not disobey them all together. herobrine.png|Herobrine|link=Category:Herobrine|linktext=Stories of the most terrifying entity to ever exist within Minecraft. Entity 303 Picture 1.jpg|Entity 303|link=Category:Entity_303|linktext=A vengeful group of hackers, a paranormal entity, or a lie from a child? Null.png|Null|link=Category:Null|linktext=An entity as black as the night sky. The green steve.png|Green steve|link=Green_steve|linktext=A story about a player being stalked by a mysterious entity called the Green Steve. RULES # Probably the most important. All creepypastas are fake, and accept it. The creators admitted it, Notch admitted that they are fake, so please, accept it. Don't bother regarding your opinion, either. Spamming "Fake" or "Real" in the comments, mentioning clickbait YouTubers or mentioning the 3AM (A cringy meme that's nowadays absurd and created by mindless people) Minecraft trend. # No spamming or vandalism. This includes "tweaking" coding aspects of the wiki or messing with categories, blogs and comments. If you see a page you like, or have owned, that has been deleted, do not restore that page, or any page for that matter without the permission of a Content Moderator or an Administrator. # Do not mention or commit anything inappropriate. This includes posting pornographic content, treason (Offending a moderator or admin), spamming (as stated above) or acting immature altogether. # Do not put links to other wikis in an attempt to advertise. Likewise, do not advertise at all. # Do not ask for a higher rank. It will eventually come to you if you make enough good contributions. # Do not create creepypastas with the same title of an existent creepypasta. # Do not get into matters and situations that you don't fully understand. If you see drama or a conflict, ask what's going on, don't tell experienced users how to handle it. # Do not create a second rate duplicate wiki about this one. # Do not force your opinions to other people, and do not try to change the rules. You can suggest new rules, but that doesn't guarantee they will be put into effect. # Do not promote radicalism and extremism. Likewise, do not talk about politicial debates or fights. # You will be banned for recreating the following pages: **Lick **Entity 404 At least one of admins is active 24/7, which means that you should never break rules. As said above, Do not think you are above them (Some of them, although not reccomended, can be broken if you are an admin). You will be banned for either thinking you are above them or disobeying them. To catch up on the latest updates on the management of the Wiki, check the Wiki Updates just below. Wiki Updates 6/01/2017 by Yoshfico123 For the last time, all creepypastas are fake! Can't you read the rules? Are you blind? Do your mommy and daddy need to teach you how to read? Read rule 1 again, It will obviously tell you that creepypastas are fake. BECAUSE THEY ARE! Read the fucking rule for crying out loud! It's not that damn hard, and you'll see my damn point! I'm getting sick of seeing retards scribble the life out of the comment section with "REAL FAM! OMG REALL!! I SAW HIM REAL! HE KILLED MY FRIEND BRIGHT_LEGO INIT MAN! REAL!!" NO! For goodness' sake, he's fake! NO, you did NOT see him haunt your mine. NO, you did NOT see him burn your house or kill your friends and NO, you did NOT see him in your world at all! I'm seriously getting sick of Fandom Users saying that their real, let alone IMPERSONATE them. Are they really that stupid? From now on, all, ALL Fandom Users who say that a crappypasta is real will be permanently banned, without question, without answer. 02/04/2017 by themaster401: We now have a Discord server! 07/13'/2016 by Chicken78:' If there is something you want to do but you don't know how, go to SCP-Deadlock, but if there is someone breaking the rules of the Wiki then come to me. 07/01/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: Yay, end of the school year! So anyone who is caught advertising their pasta at least twice will be banned for 2 days. This will be increased if they do it four times, six times, eight times etc. If they advertise their pasta three times, five times etc, then they will be banned for the same time as the even number below it. Just because we're inactive, doesn't mean we aren't checking. 06'/24/2016 by Chicken78:' On pages, people go around says "fake fake fake". All creepypastas are fake. Please don't do that unless there's some idiot saying it's real. 06/08/2016 by Chicken78: What is the scariest Minecraft Creepypasta? We'll find out soon. If you write a page for the contest please tell me that on the page. I (Chicken45) will decide which is the scariest. Whoever writes the scariest will win a prize. 06/07/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: From now on, all low-faith pages will be deleted or improved, depending on how bad they are. This means that all pages in the 'Candidates for deletion' category will be deleted, and we will probably not recreate them. I will be protecting the quality articles, and due to a request from a fellow admin, I have changed the talk pages to message walls. I am considering deleting Da Sucker and maybe my trollpastas. 06/03/2016 by Chicken78 and themaster401: New regulations are in effect, from now on trollpastas will have much harsher rating, which means only trollpastas with great effort will make it. Users now have to be logged in to create content. 06/07/2015 by LifeUpStudios: I have been relatively ill for a while since I was last regulating this website. I am returning and continuing with my previous actions, as stated above. Sorry for the downtime from my end. 09'/17/2014 by LifeUpStudios:' Whilst I wanted this to be a community driven wikia page, it seems we have more and more trolls and spammers coming in, and I am deciding that I will be cracking down on this and I will now be banning anyone spamming, trolling, editing others' work (without permission from, either the creepypasta poster or me, LifeUpStudios). If you are doing this, I will not consider any unbans for any reason. Category:Wiki history Category:Browse